


Meal

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [88]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Corellian thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meal

Tycho didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he watched Hobbie and Wes react to their first bite of the vegetable side dish that was part of their meal. Wedge had sworn that Iella had made it, but apparently that didn’t mean it was safe. He laughed out loud when Wedge was safely in the other room, fetching more drinks, and Hobbie shot him the darkest glare he had ever seen the man use as Wes scowled.

“You are the worst commanding officer ever.” Wes shook a finger in Tycho’s direction. “And cruel!”

Hobbie nodded, “Betrayal! You knew and didn’t warn us, dirty trick Tycho, dirty trick.”

“Oh, please, you had fair warning when you knew a Corellian had made it. You’ve both tried Wedge’s cooking, and Corran’s for that matter. You can only blame yourselves.” He leaned back in his chair, waiting for Wedge to reappear.

“Okay, we knew Wedge couldn’t cook, but that’s because he is Wedge. And Corran can’t cook, but we figured that was a Jedi thing; you know what Luke’s cooking attempts had been like. I thought Iella might be safe though, she’s smart and capable.” Wes pouted, “There has to be some Corellians who can cook, right?”

Tycho shook his head, “Nope. Not a single one that I’ve ever met. Why do you think Solo used prepackaged foods or had Chewbacca do the cooking on the Falcon?”

Hobbie sighed, “Do I have to eat the rest of this just to avoid insulting Wedge’s wife?”

“Absolutely, you both do.”

Wes scowled again, “Like I said before, worst commanding officer ever. The worst thing Wedge ever did to me was to get me naked in public, and I do that to myself at least two or three times a year anyway.”


End file.
